


Song Fic: The Way I Loved You

by Space_Shibe_34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Shibe_34/pseuds/Space_Shibe_34
Summary: Marik compares his new, calm relationship with his old, fiery one.Song: The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift). I wrote this a long time ago ^^' I suck at summaries...





	Song Fic: The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything, the anime or the song.

I checked once more to make sure I looked good before I opened the door revealing my date and current boyfriend.  
“Hello Marik!” he smiled charmingly as he gave me some flowers. We hugged and he kissed me on the cheek.  
“Hi.” I accepted the flowers and set them in a vase.  
“Ready to go?” He asked me politely. I nodded “Mmm-hmm” He helped me into his car and complimented me like the nice boyfriend he is and knows how to be. Even my friends knew Ryou was great…  
“Marik! Your boyfriend is sooo nice!” Tea said. “Yeah! I wish I had a boyfriend like him!” my other friend Miho agreed.  
They were all girls though, of course. I blushed lightly and thanked him for his compliments. 

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

My boyfriend before wasn’t nearly as nice or charming as Ryou… but I kind of miss him… 

“You were just “talking” huh? Sure you guys were just “talking”, Yami was mad, very mad. “Yes we were! I promise” I defended myself. I sighed lightly; this wasn’t the first time Yami got upset over something, thinking what I was doing was something else.  
“Yeah, that’s why he stood so close to you, right? And that’s why you hugged before you- we- left, right?” he growled.  
“Yami-“  
“You think he’s funnier than me don’t you? That’s why you laughed so much, and smiled at him so much” he was in a mix of emotions. I could tell he was probably mad and jealous, but he could have been sad too. I couldn’t tell, like I couldn’t most times. He was too mysterious.  
“Yami. I think your funny… it’s just you don’t talk that much…especially at parties.”  
“Oh so you want me to talk more. Even though you know how much I don’t like parties. That’s great now you want me to change to be more like him.” He growled.  
“No! I never said that!” I was basically yelling at him. Then I calmed knowing yelling would get me nowhere. “Yami. I like you for you… No I love you for you… please don’t change.” I saw him relax.  
“I’m sorry Marik. I just got a little…jealous. I just… love you so much too.”  
“It’s ok.” We hugged and I gently stroked his hair. “I love you”  
I miss him a lot…

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it’s two a.m. and I’m cursing your name  
You’re so in love that you act insane  
And that’s the way I loved you  
Breakin’ down and coming undone  
It’s a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that’s the way I loved you

“Marik?” I broke out of my thoughts. “We’re here.” I looked and saw our school. “Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it?” I smiled and shook my head no. He smiled and nodded, “Okay if you ever want to talk about just let me know” I nodded; Ryou wasn’t one to pry into my issues unless I wanted him too… he just seemed too sweet sometimes. I’ve never had to wait for him…  
“Oh my gosh! Where the heck is he! I swear Yami-“  
“It’s okay Marik we can hang out together another time” Tea assured me. Atem nodded.  
“But… our double date!”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure-“  
“Hey. Sorry I’m late.” Yami seemed as calm as ever, like he was on time. Like he didn’t even care we waited.  
“Yami! You’re late! You’re always late! Can’t you learn to be more punctual! Jeez! You know how mad that makes me!” And so started our fight… probably making the other couple extremely uncomfortable, but we made up like always… well almost always apparently.

Ryou was also very nice to my parents and family…

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar” Ryou bowed politely. They looked at me then bowed back. Ryou pleased them quickly. They treated him like we already had plans to marry. No longer did they seem to mind I was… into guys. Ryou helped my mom in the kitchen (“Oh he can cook!”), and talked to my father about whatever my father wanted. Ryou knew enough about it to impress my father (“That boy knows what he’s doing in this world” he nodded in approval). Ryou’s manners did make the visit very pleasant and I wasn’t nervous like I usually was when I was with my parents and boyfriend.  
Odion and Ishizu seemed to approve too. They talked with Ryou civilly, unlike what they were use too. He and Odion even played some games together.

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

Yami on the other hand was completely different when he was with my family…

There was an awkward, long pause. My father glared at Yami at his lack of agreement with him of the world’s issues. I had prayed before that my father wouldn’t bring such matters up… but with my luck of course he did. My mom and sister found it very unsettling while Odion was upset to back up our father. This added another string of arguments to our relationship.  
“Can’t you just be nice to them?”  
“And not act like myself? Then I might as well not be meeting them and you can just tell them what they want to hear about me. Or if you don’t like plan A then you can just get a new boyfriend that pleases your parents!” I frowned.  
“I just want you to act a little bit nicer! I didn’t ask you to change and I didn’t say I wanted a new boyfriend either!

I thought he wasn’t coming back that day…

 

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

“Marik… if you aren’t having fun we can go” Ryou suggested thinking about me only again… even though he bought my dance tickets too. I shook my head.  
“No! I’m fine, really, thank you though. I faked a smile to show I was having fun. He nodded and smiled back. I spotted Yami across the filled room and my heart stopped… he was here… I didn’t know he was coming. 

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

 

“Hey! Let’s ditch this dance. It’s boring” Yami said. I nodded, these were the days when school dances were boring because the school staff picked everything. It rained that day and I got so mad at him.  
“Great! Now we’re wet! Thanks a lot!” I glared.  
“Hey it’s not that bad!” he seemed so calm. Water apparently didn’t bother him even though he was such a cat.  
“Yes! It is! Suits don’t come free you know! My sister is going to be so mad!”  
“They do if you steal them” I laughed and play pushed him, but he fell not expecting it.  
“Hey!” he laughed lightly and pulled me down with him. I screamed lightly.  
“Yami!” I glared. “Stop being a jerk!” He frowned.  
“I am not a jerk thank you. You pushed me first!” We bickered and he cut it off with a kiss… our first.  
“At least we are together.” I blushed. I was such a wierdo while I dated him… but he was one too.  
“Let’s get drunk!” I sighed…  
I had never been that mad and happy in the same day. I was a mess on our breakup day though…  
It had been about a year since we had started dating… he had done some stupid thing can’t even remember now… it was just that stupid…  
“You always want me to change! I’m sick of it!”  
“Well, I’m sick of you ignoring my requests of simple tweaks in your attitude!”  
“Well, you shouldn’t have “requests of tweaks in my attitude” if you like me so much!” he even finger quoted me, “Maybe you should just get a new boyfriend like I always suggest to you!”  
“Well,” I copied his “well” since he copied me… and for the first time in our relationship, I finally made a dumber mistake than him, “maybe I should!” And like that he was gone… no good-byes or anything… no talking about it… he was gone. I regretted my statement immediately… I sobbed myself to sleep that night.

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now  
I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much

I looked to see if he was with anyone. Just seemed like he went with his jerk friends to senior prom… great people to be with. Ryou must have caught me staring throughout the dance.  
“Guess I’m not that interesting huh?” he joked. I probably looked mortified because he stopped immediately.  
“I’m just joking! I’m sorry!” I smiled and laughed lightly.  
“It’s okay”  
“He looks at you too you know” he smiled sadly.  
“Huh?” I looked at Yami and saw him look away. I blushed… was he really looking at me? Ryou smiled lightly.  
“No! It’s not like that I was just-“ Ryou shook his head cutting me off politely as usual.  
“It’s okay Marik. I know you guys still love each other,” he smiled, “we can just be friends if you want.” I blushed and hugged him.  
“You are great Ryou” I whispered to him. He smiled and laughed lightly.  
“Thank you, you are too. And that’s why Yami loves you so much. Now go get him” He smiled to give me assurance and I went to Yami without looking back. He noticed me coming of course and by the time I got there his friends had vanished.  
“How are you and Ryou?” I blinked, shocked. His bangs covered his always gorgeous face making it difficult once again to see his emotions. This time however, his emotions came through his voice which never happened. He was jealous and sad with a mix of sadness if I guessed right and memory served me well.  
“We are friends.” He looked up quickly confused.  
“I thought you guys were-“  
“A thing?” he nodded, “Nope just friends. Are you taken?” he shook his head. “Well… um I was wondering” I blushed and looked up at him. How should I word ‘Do you still like me? Can we date again? I’m sorry’ without sounding desperate? He smirked and kissed me. I kissed back.  
“I love you” we said at the same time.

And that's the way I love(d) you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was horrible!!! Oh well I hope you liked it and almost cried (I know I’m mean). Well I’ll try harder next time!


End file.
